Until you say i love you
by Katori the demon slayer
Summary: A demon streals Kurama's voice and only Hiei is around. With Kuwabara and Yusuke on a mission, is Hiei willing to help Kurama get his voice back or is it all up to Kurama? HieixKurama


Katori the demon slayer: "Hello, this is my first fic so don't flame please. Thanks. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the stupid demons Tomodaikin and Tokidori Bakudon and the stupid girl that tries to kill everyone. Enjoy."  
  
Kurama's POV- "It was a simple mission-get back the spirit sword from Tomodaikin the Bat demon. Hiei and I worked as a team, defeating Tomodaikin and getting back the spirit sword, but as we left something strange happened-I lost my voice. Let me start at the beginning-to the time when I first woke up and found out about the mission………"  
  
Tomodaikin the bat demon-  
  
"Kurama, I have something to tell you." Hiei said as he began to blush. Hiei blushing? He never did that.  
  
"Hiei, I do too. I love you and want you to stay. Not just in the human world, but with me at my home. I can't deny my love for you anymore. Please, what do you say?" Kurama asked and held out his hand towards the fire demon before him.  
  
"Kurama….." Hiei's voice trailed off as he reached to put his rest his hand in Kurama's.  
  
"Kurama!" The voice yelled and Kurama snapped awake. Why did he have a dream like that? Did he have feelings for Hiei? Kurama looked around the room to find what woke him up. When upon seeing it, he sighed.  
  
"Boton, don't you know what time it is?" Kurama asked as he noticed that his room was still dark.  
  
"Yes, it's 10 o'clock am on a Saturday." Boton said as she pulled back the curtains and Kurama squinted his eyes in the bright light.  
  
"Forget I asked." Kurama got out of bed and began to change, forgetting about the girl trying to open the window.  
  
"You have a new mission. You and Hiei must get back the Spirit Sword from a bat demon by the name of Tomodaikin." Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. Him and Hiei? Boton opened the window and a black figure jumped in. Hiei sat down on the bed and starred at the red-headed boy in rose boxers.  
  
"If we're going on a mission, then you better get dressed Kurama." Hiei said in his usual tone and Kurama fumbled to put his clothes on. Boton gave them the info for the mission and briefed them on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mission.  
  
"Both missions are fairly easy. Good luck and stay alive, not that there will be a problem with that." Boton disappeared into thin air on her oar and the two headed off on their mission. Kurama couldn't help bout think about his dream. He never had a dream of him and Hiei. Sure once or twice, but not like that. Kurama couldn't have feelings for Hiei in that way could he? Through the barrier, they went without talking until the came upon a castle.  
  
"Kurama, do you think this is it?" Hiei asked and Kurama came out of his thoughts to look at the castle before him. A big grayish stone castle, like the four beasts' castle. It wasn't as big, but it looked more uninviting than the four beasts' castle or any other castle Kurama had ever seen.  
  
"This must be it. It seems very uninviting." Kurama said and they went in. Kurama couldn't help but think of that dream, him and Hiei, and it made him feel weird. They were walking down a hallway that never seemed to end, Hiei stopped, but Kurama didn't and he walked right into the door before him.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay? You seem out of it and if you're out of it, than we might have some trouble if we run into more demons than we can handle." Hiei said with a stern look on his face. Kurama got up and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." Kurama said and opened the door. Inside was a staircase. They started to climb it, but after what seemed like 20 minutes, they were still climbing the stairs.  
  
"This demon really likes to tick people off. When I find him, I'll make him regret he ever took the spirit sword, made it so these things never were so long, and I'll………" Hiei was cut off when he walked into a wall. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Hiei walk into the wall. Hiei growled as he back up and rubbed his face.  
  
"Maybe now is not the right time to be thinking of how to kill Tomodaikin, but how to get to the top of this faster. It doesn't seem to end." Kurama said as he looked up. The stairs seemed to go on and on. They slowly began to walk again. The light was beginning to fade away. They knew they were getting closer. The stairs seemed to fade away as the darkness ingulfed the light. Then they couldn't see anything. They began to grope around in the dark. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder and Hiei pulled the bandana off his jagan eye. Hiei's jagan eye opened and lit up and way. They finally reached the top stair and came face to face with a door. A big brown oak door, on the door hung a bat symbol and the symbol for demon.  
  
"He made it easy to find him." Hiei said as he opened the door and things flew out. Tiny black things and Kurama topped backwards and clung to the top stair. One hand on the stair and the other dangling by his side. His arm was going numb and he couldn't hold on much longer because he was so tired from all they had to walk and go through just to get to that door.  
  
"Um, Hiei. Would you mind lending me a hand, here." Kurama said with all his might. Hiei turned around to see Kurama, haning on and he held out his hand and pulled Kurama up. They stepped through the doorway and Kurama began to think. 'Where is Hiei's heart? He cares for no one. Where is it? He must have one, but not now. I'll tell him later.' There was a loud crash and the two dodged it. A demon stood before them, ready to fight. A sword in hand. It glowed a bright blue. The same as any other spirit weapon. He disappeared into the darkness and Hiei and Kurama stood back to back, looking around. The demon came out and attacked. Kurama dodged to the left and Hiei went right.  
  
"Die." Hiei yelled as he went to kill the demon with his sword. The demon easily dodged and Kurama was ready.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama called and attacked the bat demon with his rose whip. Kurama was joined by Hiei. Together they kept attacking the bat demon. Taking blows without backing off. They would take the pain, as long as they succeeded. It's all that mattered. Giving their life for the greater good of others was what they knew. Tomodaikin was not stupid and was a good fighter like Hiei and had skills like Kurama. Dodging now and then, but taking blows from sword and whip. Kurama slashed Tomodaikin's hand and the sword flew. Kurama caught it and stood with it in hands. He looked up and saw Hiei, starring at him. Tomodaikin stunned. Kurama couldn't believe it. He had the sword. What to do now was on his mind. Hiei, Tomodaikin, everything was fuzzy. Kurama didn't know what to do. Tomodaikin gripped Hiei's arm and his sword fell to the ground. Tomodaikin began to strangle Hiei.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei managed to spit out as he was being chocked and Kurama looked up. Hiei! Hiei in trouble! He couldn't take it. Hiei was a friend. It didn't matter now. Hiei fell to the ground slowly when Tomodaikin let go. Kurama saw this.  
  
"Hiei!" Tears filled Kurama's eyes and he ran, sliced the bat demon through the heart. Hiei's eyes were barely open but he caught a glimpse of Kurama killing the bat demon with one blow. Tomodaikin blew up and Kurama ran over to Hiei. A hand to his cheek and Hiei tried to smile, but his muscles hurt. Then everything went dark for Hiei. There was a noise and Tomodaikin stood there, once again. Kurama slowly got up and starred down the demon. He ran and Tomodaikin dodged it. Blow after blow, he dodged. One powerful blow sent Kurama crashing into the ground. An inmage of Hiei flashed in Kurama's mind He slowly got up.  
  
"Ha" Tomodaikin laughed and spat out some blood.  
  
"Hiei. You will die, Tomodaikin. Where ever his heart is, I will find it. I don't care where it is floating, his eyes are misleading and for hurting someone as cloase to me as him, it's death." Kurama screamed and the spirit sword glowed brighter than ever. The light was blinding and Tomodaikin covered his eyes. Kurama ran and sliced Tomodaikin through the heart. Tomodaikin blew up in flames and everything was quite. Kurama ran back over to Hiei. He knelt down and placed a hand Hiei's face. Hiei was cold and lifeless. Kurama couldn't but help say the words he wanted to say to him. These words meant a lot to him and he wanted to know about them. Hiei was someone he cared about and he had the right to know, but Hiei wouldn't respond.  
  
"where is your heart? Where is it floating? It's as if those eyes are misleading." Kurama said and picked up Hiei. He slowly began to move towards the stairway. Stumbling and fumbling, Kurama was very ungainly. He didn't want to hurt Hiei anymore. He fell down and they fell off the stairs, hit the ground and he slowly got up. Stumbling as he walked out into the main hallway, they made their way to the door. The entrance was closer and closer. They slowly got there. The light was bright and Kurama shielded his eyes. The light welcomed them. They were almost there, almost out. He walked closer and closer. Almost there. He walked out of the castle and into the woods. The light of day was nice. Birds sang and he was glad to be out. He opened his mouth the say something to Hiei, but he got a shock. Nothing came out. 


End file.
